


One Hot Mechanic

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Girl Next Door [2]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	One Hot Mechanic

You took a deep breath before ringing John’s doorbell. It was eight in the morning on a Saturday, and here you were, being an ass. Surprisingly enough, he was at the door moments later. The surprise must have shown on your face, because he chuckled. “Expecting someone else, sweetheart?”

Blushing, you smiled and shook your head. “No, I felt bad that I was here so early, and wasn’t expecting you to answer so quickly.”

He shrugged. “I was a Marine. I’m an early riser. Don’t worry about it.” John reassured you. “What can I do for you this fine morning?” 

“Okay, I hate to ask, but can I get a lift? We have this fair thing for the kids, and my car won’t start. I don’t want to be late.” You bit your lip, hoping he could help you.

“Sure thing. You want me to take a look at your car while you’re gone? I’m still a mechanic.” He offered.

“Oh, _um_ , sure.” You nodded. “I’ll pay you, if you want.” You offered.

He laughed. “Join me for pizza and drinks tonight, and we’re square.”

Blinking, you shifted nervously. “Yeah, I’d actually _really_ like that.” You’d been back just over a month now, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t notice the older man.

“Good. Why don’t you get your stuff ready, and I’ll get some shoes on. Meet you at my truck.” He smiled, showing off dimples that took your breath away. 

* * *

On the way to the school, you were watching out the window. “Thanks again.” You looked over to him.

He had one hand on the wheel, the other arm resting on the door. “Don’t mention it.” His eyes never left the road, so you chanced a look over him before you blushed and looked away. “So, I know you teach. I know what school…what grade do you teach?”

“I teach kindergarten.” You smiled.

“Wow. Young ones.” He laughed.

You nodded. “Yeah. I love kids, and that’s a grade before they hate school.” He cracked up, nodding. “However, I can teach up to fourth.”

“I bet they _love_ you.”

Blushing, you shrugged. “I had a few that seem to dislike me, but they’re also the ones that seem to dislike everyone.” You chuckled.

* * *

Once you pulled up to the school, you gave him a shy smile. “Here’s the key to my car.” You handed it over. “If it needs any parts or something, let me know and I’ll get them.”

John chuckled. “Sure thing, sweetheart. You need a lift home?”

“No, thanks. I can probably hitch a ride with another teacher. Thanks again. I’ll see you tonight?”

“My place, say six?”

“Six it is.” You said before sliding out.

Another teacher happened to be walking up to the school and smiled at you. “Morning Y/N.” He greeted you. “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.”

Your face turned a bright pink as John drove off. “Oh, that’s my neighbor.”

“Oh, okay. Well, I’m glad you could make it today. The kids are really looking forward to it.”

* * *

By the time that the fair ended, it was close to 5:30. You didn’t have John’s number, so you couldn’t let him know that you were running a bit late. The teacher that had stopped you that morning, Mark, gave you a lift home.

At 5:50, you slipped out of his car, thanking him and went to head to John’s…and then you saw his feet sticking out from under your car. Chuckling, you walked over and crouched next to it, looking under neath. “I didn’t expect to come home to legs sticking out from under my car.” You laughed.

John laughed, his body shaking slightly. “I’ll be out in a minute, sweetheart.” 

“Well, meet me inside, I’ll get you a drink and you can tell me what’s up with this.” You told him kindly before standing up straight. Heading inside, you were glad that you hadn’t been late, and that you hadn’t made him wait.

You walked through the house towards your kitchen, grabbing two beers from the fridge. You had just opened yours when you heard his boots. Looking up, your eyebrows went up. “ _What_? Never seen a dirty man before?” He smirked.

Your cheeks lit up as you swallowed. “I hope you like Corona.” You motioned to the other bottle. “Drink of choice in this house.” Taking a swig of your beer, you willed yourself to look away.

He chuckled, taking the beer. “So, it was your transmission.” He told you, popping the lid off. You groaned, knowing that wasn’t a cheap part. “It’s been replaced. Old one was taken care of properly. You’re good to go.”

“John! That’s like… _hundreds_ of dollars.” You gasped. “I-I can’t afford to pay you that right now. You shouldn’t have bought it.”

“You need your car, and this way, you can simply give me what you can, when you can.” He shrugged, sipping his beer. “If you were to go to a garage, you’d be paying a hell of a lot more, and you wouldn’t get the payment plan.”

Sighing, you shook your head. “I think I can do that.”

He smiled. “Good, because it’s already done, so you can’t tell me no.” He looked amused. “I need to shower real quick, so come over whenever you’d like. I like supreme pizza, by the way. If I don’t answer, just come on in.” He winked, turning on his heel and walking out.

You were left standing in the kitchen, wondering what the hell just happened. Not only did he obviously flirt with you, but he’d taken a great weight off your shoulders by fixing your car.

Shaking your head, you downed the rest of your drink, rinsed out the bottle, and made your way upstairs to change.


End file.
